1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to refrigerant containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refrigerated beverage container where in the same is provided to support and maintain at cooling temperatures a container by therewithin and enable directing of fluid from the container body exteriorly there of.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerated containers of various types are well known in the prior art. The containers of the prior art have typically been of construction to releaseably mount the container therewithin to enable dispensing of fluid from the container once removed from the storage compartment of an associated refrigerant container. Examples of the prior art include GARDNER U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,944 wherein a server was provided for a beverage container mounted therewithin wherein the server defines a cylindrical body formed with an underlying refrigerant mounted within the server.
RUGGIERI U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,305 provides a portable refrigerant unit wherein an interior chamber is spaced from an exterior wall to receive a cooling fluid there with in to enable chilling of a beverage contained within a central chamber. The central chamber includes a cap member extending exteriorly of the side walls to enable dispensing of fluids therefrom.
PUTNAM U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,044 sets forth a portable type storage container including a cooling chamber mounted overlying an underlying compartment to provide a controlled temperature for underlying food.
SIMILA U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,645 provides a beverage container wherein coaxially mounted containers are provided with a space therebetween to mount a cooling chamber with a cap securable to the inner container for dispensing of a beverage therewithin.
STONER U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,428 provides a cup formed with a refrigerant type fluid to maintain at a cooling temperature a beverage container sideably mounted therewithin.
As such, may be appreciated there continues to be a need for new and improved refrigerated beverage container wherein the same utilizes selectively disposable beverage containers with an associated pouring spout to enable ease of use and effectiveness in construction in the dispensing of beverage fluids contained therewithin.